Late to wake
by LadyOutlawTcf
Summary: Inko Midoriya hasn't been feeling well and she thinks she might be pregnant. Toshinko fluff, not quite angst, and smutt
1. ch1

Inko Midoriya was not one to sleep in. Most mornings she was up with the sun, first going through her normal self-care routines, shower, brushing her hair and teeth, etc. Then moving on to her morning house chores, starting with making her tea, on to cleaning any messes left from the night before, and finally making breakfast for herself and whoever was in her home, before Izuku moved into the dorms it was her and her boy, once he moved out it was just for her, and after a little while it was for her and her boyfriend, Toshinori. But the past few days she woke up later than usual, each day being later than before. She simply chalked it up to the fact that she was a bit sick as she hadn't been feeling too well lately, on top of the fact that Toshinori had been spending the night more and more keeping her up later than she was used to.

Usually, she was at least up before Toshinori, usually being the one to wake him to let him know it was time to get up and get ready for work, and then sending him off with a kiss(and if up extra early a little something extra). But this morning Toshi was the one to wake her, already up, dressed, and ready to leave. He kissed her and waited as her eyes fluttered open to look at him. "Good morning, " he smiled.

She gave him a sleepy smile, "Good morning." She looked around trying to see the clock, "what time is it?"

He cupped her the side of her face, then gently rubbing his thumb across her cheek he sighed, "time for me to go to work, I just wanted to check on you before I left, I know you weren't feeling well last night and you slept in kind of late at least for you."

Inko pressed her cheek into the large man's hand enjoying the loving warmth that came off it. Mentally she thanked whatever greater force it was that let this amazing man love and care for not only her but her son so much. "I'm feeling a little bit better just really tired, "she yawned, " I think I'm going to sleep in for a little bit more." Using her quirk she pulled him down to give him a peck on the lips, "Have a good day at work, alright?"

Toshinori looked over her face, even though she didn't feel well she had a beautiful glow to her. He never wanted to leave her side, especially now. He felt he needed to take care of her, she spent so much time caring for others and never herself. "You know, I could stay here and take care of you?"

Inko thought that would be nice but knew better, "You know I would love that, but you know how Izuku is. He would be so worried if you weren't there."

Toshi smiled a sad smile, "I hate to admit it but you're right. He would probably show up at my apartment with soup, again."

She laughed softly, "he would probably show up here asking me to help him make that soup for you, again. This time he would find you here and not at home."

He smiled, "you made the soup? No wonder it was so good."

Inko's cheeks flushed pink, "Toshi, that's not the point. I'm not ready for Izuku to find out about us yet."

Giving in Toshi sighed, "alright, but message me when you wake up and call me if you need me and I'll leave early."

She smiled and rolled her eye's, "of course dear, now I'm sleepy and you need to go to work."

He bends down placing a kiss to her lips and is pulled using her quirk deepening the kiss. "I love you, " he says pulling away both of their cheeks have a pink tinge to them.

"I love you too," she says, rolling over and closing her eyes, as he walks out of the room.

When Inko's eyes opened again she looked to the clock. It was just past noon, she groaned and closed her eyes again. "How could I have slept so late?" she thought to herself. She lay there trying to remember the last time she had slept this late. "Its been years," she thought. She was still happy with Hisashi at the time. She continued mulling it over when suddenly her eyes opened wide as the realization hit her, "I was pregnant with Izuku then." Inko sat up quickly, a little too quickly to her still queasy stomach forcing her to run to the bathroom. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she retched from her empty stomach. Once the sickness stopped she stayed there head hovering over the toilet, connecting symptoms in her mind. Tears now streaming down her face, "I can't be, I'm forty-three.. And Toshi he's.. Oh God.. Toshi, " her thoughts were interrupted by her growling stomach. She sighed, stood up, and began cleaning herself up before starting on her morning routine all the while trying to ignore the nagging thoughts. Once she got done cleaning herself up she went to the kitchen, continuing to use her morning routine as a way to ignore those thoughts. As she entered the kitchen she saw a note on the fridge.

Good morning beautiful,

I hope you're feeling better. I made you a small meal that I hope will help settle your stomach. It's in the fridge, just needs to be heated up.

I love you, Toshi

Tears began to well up in her eyes again. The retired hero, she loved so much, he was so sweet, caring, patient, and all around amazing. When he came into her life just over two years ago, she was so happy knowing that her son had such an amazing hero looking after him. Yes, it upset her to see her son getting himself hurt so much, and it infuriated her to know that both her son and the hero kept the fact that the quirk, that got her son hurt so often, was gifted to him from the hero himself. But over time she became less upset and as her anger calmed she began noticing other feelings for the man blooming. They had been together for almost a year and now here she was crying on her kitchen floor because she might be pregnant with the man's child. Did he even want kids? He would be an amazing father, he was already more of a father to Izuku than Hisashi ever was. "Oh God Izuku!" She still hasn't even told Izuku about her relationship with his mentor.

She spiraling in an ocean of panic and it was taking a toll on Inko's upset stomach. Interrupting her thoughts quickly she jumped up and ran to the kitchen sink dry heaving as she still had nothing in her stomach to release. Once the dry heaving ended she began to wipe her tears away and grab a nearby glass to fill with water to calm the burning in her throat. Her head was pounding she was dehydrated from getting sick and crying so much. She leaned on the counter sipping the water knowing that if she drank too fast she would just get sick again. The water was soothing not just her throat but also her emotions, enough to clear her head to stop her from panicking, as well as help her think clearer.

After a moment Inko walks to her phone and proceeds to call Mitsuki her best and only friend besides Toshi. The phone rings for bit before Mitsuki yelling at someone is heard. "Hey Inko, " she finally says into the phone

. "Hey, what are.., " Inko begins to say, her voice hoarse from crying, but is interrupted by Mitsuki.

"Are you crying? Did he hurt you? Come on tell me his name, I'll kill him."

Inko smiled at her friend's protective nature, "No, no its nothing like that. No need to get you hands bloody, "she laughed. "I'm just not feeling well and I wanted to ask if you would run to the store for me. If you're not busy that is." Inko's stomach growled again and she opened the fridge to grab the meal Toshi made for her and look for something she could drink to keep her stomach settled.

"Of course I needed to go to the store anyways. What do you need," Mitsuki asked?

Inko hesitated, "um, just some ginger ale and maybe..," she paused blushing, "maybe a pregnancy test?"

Mitsuki laughed at first thinking Inko was joking but when Inko didn't laugh back she was surprised, "you're serious? You think you're pregnant?"

the greenette's blush spread further into her face, "I.. I don't know.. I just want to make sure ok?"

"Well, what has you thinking you are?" Inko proceeded to list off all the clues she had connected earlier.

"Well damn, maybe you are pregnant," Mitsuki exclaimed.

Inko sighed, "I don't know like I said I just want to be sure, and please don't say anything. Izuku doesn't even know I'm seeing someone."

Mitsuki laugh, "based on what you're sending me to get for you, I'd say you're doing a hell of a lot more than just seeing him."

Inko rolled her eyes," Mitsuki!"

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. I'm just glad you're actually getting some. I'm heading out now. I'll see you in about 15 minutes."

The greenette smiled softly, "thank you, Suki."

Inko spent the next 15 minutes sipping on the water and eating small spoonfuls of the soup Toshi had made for her while she waited on her friend trying to keep herself calm. When Mitsuki entered with the bag that held the item she had been waiting on she gave her a quick hello before taking the bag and briskly headed to the bathroom.

Mitsuki stood at the bathroom door, "what are you gonna do if you are pregnant?"

Inko sighed working on opening the test, "I.. I don't know Suki!"

"Alright, well when am I gonna meet this amazing man who knocked up my best friend, " the blond asked, leaning on the door frame. "I mean you've been dating the guy for a year and I still don't know his name."

Inko set the test on the box after using it, set the timer,and sighed, "You've already met him, you just didn't know it."

"So you've said before, but have yet to actually tell me the guys name, " Suki opens the bathroom door after hearing the toilet flush.

Tears welled up in Inko's eyes for the hundredth time today. She was too scared to look at the test and didn't feel like dealing with Suki's questions right now. So she simply buried her face into Suki's chest hugging her tight.

Mitsuki took Inko into the living room sitting next to her on the couch, letting her cry her stress out onto her shoulder while they waited. When the timer went off Inko couldn't move she wanted to see and yet she didn't, she wasn't ready.

Suki looked down at her friend, "do you want me to check for you?"

The greenette shook her head, "no I've got to see it myself." Slowly Inko got up and walked to the bathroom. As she stepped up to the test she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes…


	2. ch2

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to two pink lines. Her tears stopped and she just stared at the two lines. In those two lines she saw so much, yes she saw a some taken away but so much gained. She wasn't upset or nervous about being pregnant anymore, though she was still nervous about what Toshi's reaction would be(mostly because of his health), she was actually kinda happy. She was having a baby with the man she loved, the man that loved and cared for her and her son. He would be an amazing dad, if he wanted to be. Yes there will be challenges but she can deal with them as they come.

She sat thee in the bathroom a little while just staring at those lines, hand placed on her belly. She noted just how oddly calm she was after all the crying she had done today.

Mitsuki sat waiting in the living room trying her best to stay patient, knowing her friend needed time. But she was getting impatient she really wanted to know the results. Quickly giving in she walked to the bathroom door placing her hand on it, "are you ok in there?"

Slightly drawn out of her fog, Inko put the test inside its box, "I'm fine. I just needed a minute." She placed the box in the cabinet below the sink and headed out of the bathroom. Immediately she hugged her friend laying her head on the blond's shoulder and sighed.

Hugging back, "so what's the verdict?" the blond said.

The greenette looked up at her friend still dazed, "I'm pregnant."

"So is this good or bad and do I still need to kill the boyfriend, " Mitsuki asked, in a completely serious tone?

Inko released her from the hug laughing, "I already told you there's no need to kill him. Honestly, I'm not fully sure how I feel. I mean I guess I'm happy. I'm absolutely terrified of how Toshinori and Izuku are going to act. I'm still in a fog really it's all so surreal."

"Wow you really are dazed, you actually told me your boyfriend's name, "the blond laughed. "You know what the worst part is?" Inko shook her head no in response waiting for the answer, "I still have no fucking clue who that is."

The greenette laughed at her friend. While heading to the kitchen she 8proceeded to speak, "you will find out soon enough. I'd like to tell Izuku about me dating him before I go and tell everyone else, it's only fair."

"and when are you going to tell Mr. Toshinori, " Mitsuki put emphasis on Toshinori then pointed to Inko's tummy, "about this little surprise?"

Inko was filling up the kettle with water as she spoke, "I don't know but kinda want to got and get a work up with a doctor before I tell Toshi anything."

"I guess that's understandable, " Mitsuki noted before she heard Inko's stomach growl loudly. They both laughed, "how about I fix us something to eat and you go ahead and make the appointment."

Inko smiled, "that sounds good."

A few minutes later the ladies were sitting down in the living area eating, enjoying their meal, and talking about their teenage children. When the front door opened. "Hello? Inko babe? I'm back, " Toshinori said walking inside then sat down on the bench to remove his shoes.

Inko's face burned red, "w-we're in here, " she called out.

"I was worried you didn't message or call me, wait did you say we?" he said before he finally peeked around the corner.

"Holy shit mystery man is All Might?" Mitsuki exclaimed from her seat. "No wonder you're, "Inko coughed interrupting her friend reminding her not to say anything. Mitsuki understood the meaning and redirected what she was about to say, "keeping it a secret from Izuku. Can't imagine what he would say about you hooking up with his teacher."

Toshi looked between the two women, a hint of pink to his boney cheeks. He knew there was something else she was going to say but chose to ignore it, clearing his throat before saying, "hello Mrs. Bakugo, nice to see you again."

"Oh please no need to be so formal, you're banging my best friend after all. Call me Mitsuki, " she smiled getting up from her seat.

Toshinori erupted into a coughing fit at her statement. Inko stood up quickly running to the kitchen fixing him a glass of water and grabbing a towel, "this is why I didn't tell you who I was dating Suki you and your dirty mind."

"Oh I don't have to use my dirty mind to know what you two did, " the blond winked as Inko passed her rushing to help Toshinori.

After handing the glass of water Inko swatted at her friend, "oh will you go on somewhere." Causing Mitsuki to laugh some more.

"Alright, alright I leave you two alone, " she said heading for the door. "Don't forget your doctor's appointment is at two tomorrow, alright, " then turns to look at Toshinori, " and if you hurt her you're dead. Got it?"

The tall blond man raised his eyebrows, "yes mam." Then she was gone and out the door.

Toshi looked back down at the greenette a little sadness in his voice, "doctor's appointment? If I had known you felt bad enough to go to the doctor, I would have come home and taken care of you. Why didn't you call me?"

Inko paled remembering what the appointment was for, "It honestly isn't that bad but.. You know at my age it's better to be safe that sorry." She smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry I didn't call, I know I must have worried you. I just woke up really late still not feeling well and not long after that Mitsuki was here to take care of me."

Toshi looked over face. He knew she was probably playing down just how bad she had been feeling but knew she would never admit to it, "fine but just call me next time alright?"

Inko sighed relieved he didn't delve deeper, "of course dear."

Toshinori put his hand on her cheek, "you still look a bit pale, how about you go and get comfortable on the couch. While I go and get us some tea and we can have a movie night or something?"

She smiled and softly said, "alright." Before setting off to the couch.

(Extremely light not quite lemon/smutt up ahead you can skip it if you want)

A few hours passed, Inko and Toshinori lay comfortably on the couch cuddling Inko lay between Toshi's legs leaning back on his chest.

"You feeling better? You haven't been sick for a while now, " he asked his chin resting on the shorter woman's head.

Inko gave a slight nod trying not to jostle the man's chin too much, "mhm, much better."

"Good, " he leans down a bit to kiss her on the cheek. "So, I'm curious what did Mitsuki mean, when she said she didn't need her dirty mind to know what we've been doing, " he whispered right next to her ear.

The greenette blushed not only at knowing what she had meant by it but also Toshi's implications.

"Have you been telling naughty stories about us," he asked before kissing down the side of her face reaching to her neck, "cause if so that's kinda hot." He began rubbing his large hands down her thighs squeezing them every so often in the places he knew she loved. Each soft squeeze drew moans from her lips.

She wrapped her arm back around to his hair as he kiss, nipped, and licked at her neck. One of his hands moved higher cupping her large breast giving it a similar light squeeze as he had done to her thigh. The other hand moved to her inner thigh rubbing and squeezing oh so close to her already wet opening. Moans continued pouring from her mouth as her hips moved on their own pressing against him rubbing his hardening member, eliciting a groan from the man.

Oh God she was so sensitive he hadn't even touched her down there yet and she was nearing her orgasm. But when she remembered why she was so sensitive it sent a twinge, much different to the one that she was enjoying, to her stomach. Quickly she jumped up from the man's lap placing a hand over her mouth as she ran to the bathroom to relieve the churning in her stomach. Tears formed in her eyes, she hated her own thoughts at the moment, she had been so close. As she sat there crying her head over the toilet Toshi came in and began rubbing her back. She turned to him and began crying into his chest. This man has no idea the secret she was hiding from him and she didn't know how to tell him.

"how about we get you to bed?" she nodded into his chest and let him lead her to the bedroom.


	3. ch3

The next morning started off the same as the day before, with Toshi waking her up to let her know he was heading to work. "You know, I could take you to your appointment?" he said gently stroking her cheek, "I know you don't want me to stay home from work, but I could leave early."

Inko would have loved for Toshi to take her and be by her side as she confirmed her verdict of being pregnant. But she just wasn't ready to tell him yet. "That's very sweet of you honey, but no thank you, " she pulled him down using her quirk giving him a quick peck on the lips, "I can get myself to the doctor just fine. Now get to work, I'm going to sleep in just a little longer." She rolled over not giving him the chance to argue.

The man stood up sighing, " alright well be safe and call me when you wake up. Don't forget this time ok?" she gave him a nod into her pillow "mhm."

"I love you"

"I love you too, " she called back as he exited the room.

Like the day before she awoke again at noon. She immediately ran for the bathroom as her morning sickness rang through. After the bout of sickness passed she started her morning routine. As Inko readied her hair for the day she looked at herself, she felt so nervous. She really wished Toshi was there with her to support her but she was still too scared to tell him. She stood there staring at herself in the mirror thinking about all the things that could go wrong. Finally she sighed and exited the bathroom. Walking to the kitchen she stopped at the calendar that hung on the wall. It was Thursday and Izuku would be coming home tomorrow and staying for a couple days. She knew she would have to tell Izuku about her relationship with boy's mentor and soon, "maybe we could all have dinner together tomorrow night. That way Toshi and I can tell him together." Now that she had made her mind up about telling Izuku she continued into the kitchen and started making her tea.

Inko sat at table enjoying her tea when she looked to the clock, it was just passed 1pm. Toshi would be just getting off break and heading back, she should probably.. Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. "think of the devil," she laughed as she saw the caller ID and answered.

"hey honey I'm up and getting ready for my appointment, " she said.

"You didn't call me I was getting scared, I'm glad you're ok. You sure you don't want me to leave early and go to the doctor with you?"

"I'm sure dear, " she laughed. "How is Izuku doing today?"

"He's doing great he managed to go up to 20% when throwing the ball AND didn't even break his finger, " Toshinori bragged.

Inko smiled hearing how much he sounded like a proud dad when he spoke about Izuku and his improvements. She placed he hand on her stomach where the secret baby was growing. One day maybe he will be talking about the baby when he talks like that. Biting her lip before she spoke, " Speaking of Izuku.. What do you think about joining us for dinner tomorrow night.. a-and we can tell him about us?"

On the other end of the line coughing could be heard from Toshinori. Once he was able to pull himself together he managed a few shocked words, "I.. Really? You're ready for that?"

She blushed biting her lip, "I think I am…" there was a slight pause. "Toshi I…" she paused again thinking about telling him about the baby, but changed her mind, "I love you."

"I love you too and if you're ready to tell him so am I."

She sighed internally glad he didn't pay attention to pause. "alright baby I've got to finish getting ready so I can leave for my appointment. I love you."

"Be careful text me when you get there ok? I lo.." he almost finished before he was interrupted.

*switching to Toshi's point of view(mostly to skip Inko's ride to the doctor's but also to embarrass the retired hero a bit)*

"Hi All Might!" Izuku loudly says striding up to his hero.

"I got to go, " he quickly says into the phone before hanging up. "Hey kid, " he says blushing like he got caught.. Well got caught talking lovingly to the boy's mother, turning his attention to the greenette he hoped the boy didn't notice.

"Are you alright? Your face is bright red and you've got a little blood on your chin."

"Of course he would notice, " he thought wiping the blood from his chin. "I'm fine don't worry about it my boy."

Izuku gave him a worried look but continued, "well if you need anything let me know. Are you going to teach today's lesson?"

"That I am young Midoriya, now lets head to class, " Toshinori said pushing the you towards the classroom avoiding speaking anymore.

*back with Inko a bit later at the doctors office*

Inko sat in the waiting room, purse clutched in her lap. Sitting there waiting made her nerves worse, "I told Toshi I would text him when I got here, " she thought. "Maybe he's not too busy. Chatting with him might calm my nerves."

She pulled out her phone and scrolled to his name in her contacts, hesitating before tapping text symbol beside his name.

Inko: Hey, I made it safe

She waited impatiently for his response.

Toshi: I'm glad, how are you feeling?

Inko: better than I was thankfully

Toshi: tell me how it goes. I love you I have to get back to work. Izuku is nearby

A little disappointed Inko sighed

Inko: alright baby I love you too.

Inko put her phone away and glanced around. The waiting room had a few other people one a young pregnant mom lovingly resting her hand on her round belly, reading absentmindedly. Inko smiled remembering being the same way with Izuku. She looked to the other women sitting around the room remembering fondly of what it was like to be young and pregnant. But began to get anxious again because now she was pregnant again but this time she wasn't young and was a mother to a nearly grown son. How would he react to the knowledge of being a big brother when he was almost old enough to be a father himself(key word almost for Inko). She should be getting prepared to become a grandmother one day, not sitting here anxiously waiting for the confirmation that she was pregnant.

As her thoughts ended her name was called.

*few minute time skip*

The dark-haired woman sat on a chair near Inko who sat in a doctors office gown on top of the table, "It seems your suspicions and home test was right, congratulations Ms. Midoriya you're having a baby."

Inko gave a soft smile, thanking the doctor. The doctor stood up and walked over to the wall of pamphlets grabbing a few she saw appropriate, " now I know you've been pregnant before but I also know its been quite the while since then. Things will be a bit different at this age than it would have been back then, " she handed inko the pamphlets, "these should help you know what to expect and I want you to call the office if you have any worries at all ok?"

Inko continued to stay quiet simply nodding to the doctor as she spoke.

"Alright well, is there any questions you would like to ask before I leave you to get your papers ready?"

"No, " Inko's voice was slightly hoarse as she spoke.

"Well I'll leave you to get dressed then."

The moment the doctor left the room Inko rushed to the small joining bathroom relieving the churning in her stomach for the second time that day. As tears pricked her eyes she leaned back on her knees, a small smile shown through her tears. Her emotions were all over the place nervous because she had to tell Izuku and Toshi, excited cause she was pregnant with the man she loved's child, scared because she didn't know so many things, sad because she wouldn't be able to spend alone time with Toshi soon, and happy for so many reasons. Standing up she fixed herself in the mirror before quickly getting dressed. Once she was dressed she heard a knock on the door. "I'm dressed," she stated simply, knowing it was the doctor with her papers.

"Here are your papers, " the doctor said handing her the papers a bit of concern showed on the doctor's face as she looked to Inko who was still a bit pale and had obviously been crying, yet was smiling. "Grab a ginger cookie from the nurse's station on your way out, you're looking a little pale."

Inko noded, "thank you." After the doctor left she gathered her things leaving the doctor's office after giving her papers to the nurse, planning her next appointment, and finally grabbing her cookie.


	4. ch4

Inko entered her home and removed her shoes before walking to her little couch. Sitting down she sighed and looked to the clock, "Toshi should be on his way home soon, " she spoke to herself. Her stomach growled, she placed her hand on her stomach smiling. "I guess I should make something to eat, I'm sorry little one I've neglected feeding you all day only thing I've given you is a small cookie and some tea." Her stomach growled again. "Alright well let's see what we would like to eat."

Dinner was nearly ready when Toshi returned, "Inko?"

"In here dear, " she called from the kitchen.

Toshi walked into the kitchen. He hugged her from behind bending to rest his chin on her shoulder, "something smells good. Are you feeling better?"

"much better, " she said turning around in his arms, placing her lips on his. Rapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

When they pulled away Toshi smiled, "I'd say you are definitely feeling better."

"Mhm, " she said leaning in for another kiss. She then used her quirk to pull the step stool, she primarily used to reach upper cabinets, over to her and proceeded to step on it. Using it to give her a boost so that he wouldn't have to bend so far.

He gave a small laugh, hugging her to his chest, "My shorty."

She swatted at his chest playfully, " I am not short you're just tall. Now get out of my kitchen you're distracting me."

He laughed keeping his arms around her waist, "Now if I recall it correctly, it was you who was seducing me."

She rolled her eyes blushing, "Dinner is almost ready and I'm starving I haven't eaten much all day."

He continued to pick on her, he loved making her blush. "Oh so the woman who gets on to me about eating, didn't eat today?, " he said smiling.

"That's different, I'm not the one who was just skin and bones not that long ago. Now look at you since I've started making you eat right, " she began to run her hands down his shoulders onto his chest. He was still thin but there was a decent amount of muscles covering the bones that were once so prominent. She began to blush harder, biting her lip as her hands ran over his muscles, that hid under his button-up shirt.

"See something you like, Ms. Midoriya, " he said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh stop it, " she said stepping down from the stool and away from his grasp. "Oh, what am I going to do with you?" She said giving him a soft shove from the kitchen.

As he walked out he turned to her, "why don't you think about what going to do TO me?"

Laughing Inko grabbed a nearby, dry dish towel and threw it at him, "get in there."

Not long later dinner was ready and they began to eat. They talked about his day, how Izuku was doing in school, how he had grown to be such a good man, the usual stuff. As conversation died down and they were nearly finished with their food, the thought of what she needed to tell Toshinori began nagging her in the back of her mind and it showed on her face that she was nervous about something.

"are you alright dear? You look a little pale, " Toshi said, concerned.

"Y-yeah, I just.. I need.., " she needed to tell him but she just couldn't get the words out. "I'm just nervous about telling Izuku about us tomorrow."

"I'm sure it will be fine, " he reached out holding her hand. "He's a good kid and all he wants is for us to be happy. I don't know about you but I'm completely and utterly happy."

She could tell by the smile on his face that he was being genuine. It wasn't his All Might smile that he gave to just reassure people it was his genuine smile. Tears welled up in her eyes and she got up to sit in his lap and hug him, her head into his chest, "I am, I am so happy."

They sat like that for a little while, the last few bites of their food neglected.

It was Toshi who broke the content silence, by bringing her face up to look at him. "Why don't we get started on dishes. Then we can cuddle on the couch and watch some tv, " he said before kissing her on the nose.

She smiled, nodding softly," I'd like that."

They were on the last dish as Toshi began rubbing circles into her shoulder, before leaning down to her ear, "so did you think about what you're gonna do to me?"

Inko's face flushed red, but she felt brave and turned around, "maybe."

"Oh really?, "he grinned.

"Mhm, " she said pulling him into a kiss.

As the kiss quickly became heated the angles became more awkward. They needed to get closer, so with her assistance Toshi picked her up sitting her on the counter, never breaking the kiss. His hands ran over her thighs tenderly squeezing ever so often, causing her blue skirt to ride up. She moaned into his mouth, as she pulled him as close as she possibly could. Her hands found their way into his hair, tangling themselves as if holding on for dear life. They separated a moment to remove her sweater. Coming back together he began to work on her buttons kissing and nipping down her neck. She squeezed her thighs around him needing him closer but it wasn't enough. She needed him, she needed him touch her in every way.

"Bedroom, " she said breathily.

Without a thought Toshi picked her up, receiving a squeak from the woman in his arms.

"Toshi, " she squeaked as he rushed carrying her to the bedroom. Arms wrapped tightly around him, she hid her blushing face into his neck. She will never get used to how strong he was even without his muscle form. Normally she would get on to him for putting so much strain on his body, but right now it was only sending more tingling heat to her lower regions.

The moment she was placed on the bed, his lips were on her hers once again. Both of their hands worked to remove the others clothing. Stopping when they were both left in only their underwear. She slipped her fingers into the waist of his boxers pulling him on top of her, laying back into the pillows.

His small movements did so much as his body pressed against her burning core. She could feel herself getting closer, whimpering into the kiss as the coil got tighter. Her hips moved on their own as she needed more friction. The moment his hand moved to kneed her breast it gave her the push she needed.

Inko's back arched as she came, pushing her head into the pillow. Her hands gripped his back tightly as she saw white.

Toshi lifted his head giving her a concerned look, "are you o… oh?" his face quickly went from concern to cockily surprised. "I don't think I've made you cum this quick before and I've barely touched you," he said smiling.

Inko still high off her orgasm let two words slip from her lips, "pregnancy orgasms." The moment those words left her mouth her high disappeared, eyes widening as she felt the weight of Toshi's body leave hers.

Toshi immediately broke into a coughing fit, moving away from her covering his mouth to prevent blood from splatter. Inko jumped up grabbing the rag that was on his side of the bed for this reason. "W-what did you say, " he finally asked, eyes wide, once he was able to get ahold of himself.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she repeated the words, "p-pregnancy orgasms."

He looked at her shock still eminent on his face, "you mean you're..?"

Tears clouded her vision as she nodded slowly, "I.. I'm pregnant."


	5. ch5

Toshi lifted his head giving her a concerned look, "are you o… oh?" his face quickly went from concern to cockily surprised. "I don't think I've made you cum this quick before and I've barely touched you," he said smiling.

Inko still high off her orgasm let two words slip from her lips, "pregnancy orgasms." The moment those words left her mouth her high disappeared, eyes widening as she felt the weight of Toshi's body leave hers.

Toshi immediately broke into a coughing fit, moving away from her covering his mouth to prevent blood from splattering. Inko jumped up grabbing the rag that was on his side of the bed for this reason. "W-what did you say, " he finally asked, eyes wide, once he was able to get ahold of himself.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she repeated the words, "p-pregnancy orgasms."

He looked at her shock still eminent on his face, "you mean you're..?"

Tears clouded her vision as she nodded slowly, "I.. I'm pregnant

"You're pregnant, " Toshi whispers looking away, hands running through his hair.

Inko was blinded by her tears keeping her from seeing the smile that began to form on his face. "I'm sorry, " she sobbed running from the room tears streaming down her face.

"Inko wait, " He called after her but it was too late she was already out of the room and had locked herself in the bathroom.

Toshi ran after her stopping at the closed bathroom door, "Inko, baby please open the door." In return he got no reply, only the sound of her soft sobs. "Baby please, " he said placing his hand on the door.

Inko didn't know what she expected would happen when she'd locked herself in the bathroom. Did she think he would just leave? No she knew he'd run after her. She just couldn't bring herself to see his reaction. She was just so scared of what she might see.

Toshi sighed sliding down the door sit, "why would you be sorry?"

That got her attention, "w-what?" she asked sniffing, wrapping herself with her robe that had been hung on the wall.

"Why would you be sorry? You have no reason to be, " he said with soft smile.

"You're not mad?"

He turned to the door incredulously, "Mad? Why would I be mad? You're giving me the best gift in the world."

She sniffed again, "r-really?"

"Yes of course, " he said shaking his head in disbelief that she thought he would be mad.

Slowly Inko opened the door and Toshi stood up. She wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest, "I'm sorry for reacting the way I did, must be hormones."

He placed his hands on either side of her face making her look at him, "you need to stop apologizing." He kissed her forehead, "You've made me the happiest man alive. I'm going to be a father to not just one great kid, but two now." She smiled at him including Izuku. "When did you find out, " he asked excited to hear about the baby.

"I had some suspicions yesterday so I had Mitsuki bring me an at home test. Then today I had the doctor confirm it, " she said happy to see his excitement.

"How far along are you, " he continued his questions.

"I'd say about six weeks."

"I still can't believe we're having a baby, " He said smiling.

She nuzzled her face into his chest, "we're having a baby, " she half whispered.

Suddenly her feet were no longer on the ground as Toshi bent down picking her up, spinning around. Inko yelped as he joyfully said, "We're having a baby!"

"T-Toshi stop, put me down, " she said in protest hiding her face in the bend of his neck.

He stopped his spinning but didn't let her go, keeping her as close to him as he could.

"Honey put me down, " she laughed still holding on tight, afraid he might drop her or over work himself one.

"You weren't complaining when I carried you earlier, " he said his teasing tone evident.

She blushed still smiling, " well I was a little preoccupied then."

Toshi carried them to the couch. Sitting down, leaving Inko in his lap, her legs straddling his. "better?"

"Much, " she simply stated nuzzling into his neck. They sat there a while just comfortable lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't long before Inko's body started to remind her what they had been doing before she let the news slip and the nuzzling turned into nipping and kissing his neck. She let the robe fall open as she pressed her once again bare breasts against his still bare chest.

Toshi, on the other hand, was still lost in his thoughts. Imagining the possible future. Him holding his future child, playing games with them, telling them stories of his hero days, watching Izuku play with his little brother or sister. Oh no Izuku.. Sudden realisation hit him. "Izuku's gonna kill me, " he groaned.

I

nko was more than a little disappointed at his focus being on the wrong Midoriya at the moment, but understood his worry. She sigh leaning back a bit to look him in the face, "he's not going to kill you."

"You're right he won't kill me he's too good for that, but I will absolutely be learning what it feels like to get a Texas smash to the face, " he began to stress at the thought.

"Wasn't it you that said that all he wants is for us to be happy? Isn't the baby only adding to our happiness, " her eyes became watery as she spoke, his panic setting off her own nerves. Damn these hormones.

"Of course the baby is adding to our happiness, " he said quickly stroking her cheek, hoping to prevent her tears. "But its different now that he's not just finding out about us but a baby too? He's going to think I took advantage of his poor innocent mother."

Inko flushed remembering how they ended up together, "You and I both know, I wasn't the one who was taken advantage of."

"yes.. well.. he won't see it that way, and I don't think he's going to want to hear that story, " his own cheeks flushed at the thought of the afternoon she spoke of.

"Well I was thinking we could wait on telling him about the baby, we have some time before we really need to tell anyone. It could give him some time to get used to us being together."

"I suppose that would be a good idea, but how are we going to explain how far along you will be when we tell him?"

"The same way we are going to explain why we waited to tell him about us, with honesty, " she stated obviously. " Now that that's settled where were we, " smiled leaning in to kiss him.

"mm, I'd say we were in the bedroom, " he said as they separated for a moment. He attempted to stand with her and take her to the bedroom but a pain in his old wound disagreed.

"The couch will do just fine," she smiled pushing him back down, her lips immediately on his.

"mm.. Have I told you how much I love you, " he said into her lips, relieved that she knew him so well.

Inko smiled into his as she removed her robe, "hmm not today."

He pulled away from her lips to look her in the eyes. "I love you so much, " his eyes filled with love and a hint of lust.

"I love you too Toshi, " the greenette smiled sweetly before it turned into a mischievous grin. She ground her hot core against his growing member as she returned her lips to his.

When she stood to remove her soaked panties Toshi pulled her back down onto the couch. Pushing her down into the fabric as he leaned over her trailing kisses down her body. He gave each nipple generous attention before he moved on. Stopping at her stomach giving it a gentile kiss, he ran his hand over it thinking about the life growing within, his child, their baby. Inko smiled at his sweet actions, feeling a little guilty that she wished for the moment to pass quickly so that she could feel his hot mouth on her core. And quickly it did as he moved further down finally making it to his goal, with a little bit of her help by lifting her hips, he removed the wet white fabric that hid his prize.

The greenette whimpered as his tongue delived into her folds. Her hand instinctively went straight for his golden locks. It wasn't long before she was seeing white as her orgasm flooded through her. "Oh Toshi," she called as the orgasm rocked her, her hand gripping tightly in his hair.

The blond groaned at the slight tug of his hair, sending shivers through her body. Pulling away, he whipped her sweet juices from his face, smiling. Toshi leaned in giving her a quick kiss before reaching for a couch pillow. Knowing what it was for Inko shakily lifted her hips allowing him to slip it underneath her. With the better angle to help with the height difference, he slipped his boxers down, freeing his large erection. He adjusted himself over her looking to her face for permission, the innocently pleading look she gave while biting her lip sent a throb to his member.

Now with the permission the look granted he slid into her. Inko's wet walls welcomed the intrusion. Toshi could never get tired of the feeling of her heat pulling him in as she whimpered from the fullness he provided.

The pace was slow as he began to move, pulling out almost all the way before delving back into her. "harder, Toshi, please, " she moaned as his pace started gaining a faster rhythm. He would do anything for her with all she had done for him. Giving him so much love, caring, understanding, and now a family which he can call his own. So he happily did what she asked. Kissing down her chin moving to suck and nip on her neck.

The once silent house was filled with the sounds of moaning and groans along the sound of repetitive skin on skin contact. His movements became more erratic as he felt her walls clench and tighten around his member. "Inko I.., " he began as he felt the familiar pressure of his orgasm approaching. "Oh Toshi! cum with me, " she said before they both found their release.

Their bliss didn't last long. As they released there was a sound of buzzing, alerting them that someone was at the door. Both separating quickly. "One moment, " Inko called rapidly replaced her robe on her body, Toshi ran to the bedroom still naked clutching his underwear in his hand.

Inko rushed to the door, blushing as she adjust herself. But the moment she opened the door her face paled and her heart dropped.

Author's note:

Hello everyone! Thank you for reading Late to wake. It's been one of my most favorite fanfictions to write and there's plenty more coming, I promise. As I'm sure you have noticed I have a thing for coitus interuptus lol its kinda my thing XD but I thought I'd be nice this time and at least let these love birds finish. (I seemed to have rushed it a bit when writing though it may just be me since I just finished writing it. So I'm going to post it anyways let me know if it seems a bit rushed to you if so I'll fix it)

I just wanted to note I have a planned out story of how Toshi and Inko got together. I'd like to make it a smutty one-shot separate from this story(I promise it wont be as rushed as this quick smutt was). but I want to know if you would want something like that before I do, Since I would be writing it on one of my scheduled off days from writing.

Oh and insert shameless plug here lol don't forget to follow me on Instagram @ladyoutlawtc for information on the latest updates as well as some fan art here and there. (So far my favorite is Inko ahegao face XD) If you have any questions or suggestions for this fanfic or any future fanfic feel free to message me on there! Also I would love to see any Toshinko fanart you do and I would love to start a spotlight for any you might send me..


	6. ch6

Inko rushed to the door, blushing as she adjusted herself. But the moment she opened the door her face paled and her heart dropped.

There stood a man dressed in the UA security uniform. She had seen the uniform a few times before and she knew what it meant to see it. "Ms. Midoriya can you come with me please? There's been an incident."

In the bedroom Toshi was pulling on some clothes when he saw his phone flash in the corner of his eye. He finished pulling his much too big white t-shirt over his head before moving to the nightstand and looked to see what the notification was. When he finally viewed his phone he saw he had multiple missed calls and emails from UA along with a couple text messages from Aizawa. Reading the first few messages his eyes widened.

In that moment Inko appeared frantic in the door way, their eyes met and both uttered the same thing, "Its Izuku!" Inko ran to her dresser grabbing the first things she found hurrying to get dressed and Toshinori rushed to do the same.

Now in just a simple blue t-shirt and a pair of black cotton pants Inko ran to the front room slipping on a pair tennis shoes then grabbing her coat, house keys, and purse. He followed close behind her slipping on his boots, grabbing his jacket, and tucking his phone in its pocket before they followed the UA security man out the door to a car the school had sent. Both were in such a rush neither of them noticed the small but very noticeable purple mark on her neck and neither cared that their hair was a mess.

The car ride was quiet except for the sounds of Inko crying into Toshi's chest. Even through his own fears he did his best to comfort her, rubbing circles into her back. "he's going to be ok, " he whispered. He wasn't sure if he was saying it for her or himself, but he knew they both needed to hear it. She nodded into his chest tears still flowing, as she kept her grip on his shirt. She felt if he were to let go she would just fall, fall through the floor of the car into the ground and never stop. The feeling of him kept her seated in reality enough to not get lost in her never-ending mental hole.

They pulled up to the gates of the pro hero's (and heroes in training) only hospital waiting for the security measures to register that they were indeed meant to be there. Seeing the hospital that they had arrived at did nothing to calm the couple's nerves as they knew that this hospital had been created specifically for worst of injuries. To Inko and Toshinori the short moment of waiting seemed to last a lifetime before they were finally passing the gates heading toward the front of the large white building.

Inside Inko dragged him by the hand into the bright lights. Even with her short legs and his long ones he was having trouble keeping up. Her tears continued to flow as she headed towards the nurses station. "Midoriya Izuku," she managed to say just clear enough for the middle-aged woman at the desk to understand. The lady began typing searching for information on the boy. "What's your relation to him," the woman asked.

"We are his parents, " Inko said quickly.

The nurse typed a few more things into the computer before speaking, "He's currently in surgery, " she pointed to the chairs on the other side of the room, "you can sit over there, someone from the school as well as a doctor should be with you soon."

At the sound of the word surgery Inko began shaking, Toshi pulled her into his chest hugging her, he nodded to the nurse before he walked Inko to the chairs she had indicated. Inko felt like his hold was the only thing keeping her from falling to pieces. They sat quietly, she continued sobbing into his side. He was doing his best at holding himself together, he had to for her, but it was hard. When her heard that word surgery he was reminded of the many surgeries he went through, of the large scar that his very distraught girlfriend was currently crying into. It should hurt having her press so hard into it but he was numb he couldn't feel anything other than the strange sinking feeling in what was left of his guts, more evidence of his own surgeries. How bad was Izuku's injuries? How bad was it, if they had to immediately take him into surgery? He didn't know and that scared him more.

It wasn't long after they had sat down that a familiar yet distraught voice came into the large room, drawing both Inko's and Toshinori's attention. "Bakugo Katsuki, " Mitsuki said crying holding onto her husband.

They couldn't hear what the nurse had said, but could see that it must have been similar to what they had been told, as she pointed to the seating area where they sat. It was then Mitsuki noticed them.

"Inko, " she sobbed releasing her husband, who seemed to sag from the loss of contact, she ran to her friend. Inko quickly stood up opening her arms ready for the bone-crushing hug, she knew she was about to receive. The two women held each other tight sobbing into each other.

"Our boys, have they told you anything? What happened? How bad is it?" Mitsuki asked still holding her friend tightly. Inko shook her head the best she could into the blond woman's shoulder, "they haven't told us anything, Izuku's in surgery right now that's all I know."

"Katsuki is in surgery too. They'll be fine, they have to be," Mitsuki tried to comfort herself, as well as Inko. But it wasn't really working as she squeezed her friend tighter, Inko released a noise that indicated that the hug was a little too tight.

Mitsuki stiffened and loosened her grip on her friend, as she remembered the life inside the shorter woman. "I'm sorry I.. Is the.., " she paused looking at Toshinori then looking away quickly, "are you ok?"

"I'm as fine as I can be right now, and the baby is fine. Toshi knows. Plus You know as well as I do it will take a lot more than a tight hug to hurt the baby right now, " she tried to smile for her friend.

They both sat next to each other Toshi at Inko's side and Masaru sat at Mitsuki's side. Inko went back to leaning on Toshi's side as he rubbed circles into her back, the only thing he could think of that he could do for her right then. The circles he made was helping her stomach settle, it had been churning from all the emotions running through her. She sighed into his side her body slightly relaxing for the first time in hours.

Time passed by slowly as they waited to hear any news about the boys. Toshinori took a moment to look at the clock, it was nearly 9pm. It had been two hours ago that they had rushed out of Inko's home. The ride over had been about a half hour ride. The hour and a half left with them waiting had felt like days. He was tired and he could tell Inko was feeling the same as she slumped against him. When he managed to look away from the clock he noticed Aizawa walking into the waiting area.

Toshi turned to Inko kissing her on her forehead, "please get some rest, I'll be right back." He looked up at Mitsuki and nodded to her as if silently asking for her to keep an eye on Inko. Mitsuki nodded in response.

As Toshi approached the black haired man he could see that the mans usual demeanor had been replaced with a stressed one. "Have you heard anything about the boys, " the erasure hero asked?

"No they were both in surgery when we arrived. What happened out there?"

"We are still trying to figure that out. I found them out on the training grounds. There's no sign of any break in on the grounds. But the area that surrounded them was absolutely destroyed, " Aizawa paused.

"You think they fought again, like they did their first year, don't you?" Toshinori asked.

The black haired man nodded, "but this time they were stronger, there was no one to stop them, " he ran his hand through his hair roughly, "and it's my fault."


	7. 7

"You think they fought again, like they did their first year, don't you?" Toshinori asked.

The black haired man nodded, "but this time they were stronger, there was no one to stop them, " he ran his hand through his hair roughly, "and it's my fault."

"What do you mean it's your fault, " Toshi asked?

"If I hadn't let Mic convince me to go out on a weeknight I wouldn't have been an hour late for the nightly inspection, I would have found them sooner. I could have stopped them. They wouldn't be in surgery right now, " his stone expression returned.

"You couldn't have known they would fight, Shouta, " concern laid heavily in the blonds words. He placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "why don't you head out, I'll call you if we get any news on the boys. If you get anymore information on what happened let me know okay?"

The black haired man nodded before walking away.

Toshinori turned looking to the group, sagging as he was walking back. He wasn't sure what he should say to the worried parents. He was the boys' teacher and a retired hero it was his job to make sure to keep people calm in a stressful situation, but he had never been the parent in this situation before. It was hard to put on his usual 'Everything will be fine' smile when he was able to feel exactly what they felt. Izuku may not be his son by blood, but he had come to love the boy the way a father would. Even without Izuku's knowledge of the relationship, he had come to see Inko and the boy as his own little family. Now that family was growing, his eyes flicked down to Inko's stomach. He wasn't just worried for Izuku now, he was also worried for Inko and the baby. With all the stress on her right now it must be taking its toll on both of them. He was struggling to figure out what he could say to keep her from worrying more, when he his feet stopped directly in front of her.

Inko stood, looking up at him, "What did you learn? Do they know who did this?"

On instinct, he pulled her into his chest holding her, before he spoke, "they aren't sure what exactly happened, but.." he paused debating his words, "but they think they fought each other."

He felt Inko stiffen in his hold, but before he could try to comfort her Mitsuki spoke, "you mean they hurt each other this badly? I thought they had worked through their issues and why wasn't anyone there to stop them?"

Toshinori did his best to pull his professional side out, " Eraserhead did his best to find the boys the moment he saw they weren't in the dorm for the nightly check. By the time they had been found the damage had already been done. As for what happened between the boys to cause this, only two people know that answer. We are just going to have to wait till they are out of surgery and are awake to find out what happened."

"What kind of school would let this happen? Why wasn't someone there at the dorms making sure this never happened," Mitsuki was angry she didn't know if she was mad at the boys, her son, the school, or all of them. But at the moment she was going to take it out on the one person who was around that was connected to all of them, Toshinori.

All the emotions that Toshi had been holding back, trying to stay calm for all of them, seeped through. " I don't know, I wasn't there. I'm not a teacher right now, I'm the parent. My son got hurt too you know?"

"He's not your son!" Mitsuki didn't know why she said it but she regret her words almost instantly.

He knew she said it out of anger, but it still hurt to hear, because it was more or less true. In his moment of frustration, he had forgotten he was still hugged up to Inko until she pulled away. His head instantly snap down to look at her, concern taking place of frustration. She had tears streaming down her face most likely from her own fears and frustrations.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she said quickly moving away towards the sign that said restroom. It took both the blonds a moment to register what had happened before they walked briskly behind her. Toshi stopped at the door of the ladies' room, hearing her retch, wishing he could help her in some way. Mitsuki rested her hand on his sboulder, " I'm sorry about what I said, I'm upset. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." He nodded, "I understand, we are all stressed." The next retching sound was accompanied with a sob.

"You go ahead and take care of her, I'll block the door so no one comes in," Mitsuki said nodding towards the doorway.

Toshi gave a simple thank you before rushing into the bathroom.

Inko's stomach had been upset for a while but with the stress she couldn't hold it back much longer. She barely made it over the trash can in the bathroom before the retching started. She could vaguely hear Toshi and Suki speaking outside the bathroom, but she couldn't understand what was being said. She hadn't noticed she had started crying again until Toshi was there rubbing her back. "I am here, dear," he said rubbing her back, "everything will be fine."

Once she was sure the bout of vomiting was over, shakily, she let herself lean into Toshinori's hold. His warmth helped calm her now empty stomach. She sighed, "you used your All Might catchphrase."

He held her and gave her a sheepish look, "sorry, its still a bit of a habit."

She gave a weak laugh, "don't be, it helped."

"Good, I'll keep that in mind for the next few months," Toshi did his best to give her a smile, as he reached for a paper towel running cold water on it. before gently wiping her face with it.

The cool from the wet paper towel helped calm her down a little more. Her shaking stopped and she relaxed, as much as she could, resting her head on Toshi's chest. Lowering the paper towel he wrapped his arms around her embracing her and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"He's going to be okay isn't he, " she asked?

"I'm sure he will be." He hooked his finger under her chin making her look up at him, "after all, he's strong like you."

She could tell by the look in his eye, that he truly believed what he was saying. She gave him a soft smile. This man, who cared for her, her son, and their unborn child, he always knew what to say to make her feel better. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. " Now lets go see if we can get any updates, alright?" She nodded, holding his hand as he lead the way out of the restroom.


	8. ch8

"He's going to be okay isn't he, " she asked?

"I'm sure he will be." He hooked his finger under her chin making her look up at him, "after all, he's strong like you."

She could tell by the look in his eye, that he truly believed what he was saying. She gave him a soft smile. This man, who cared for her, her son, and their unborn child, he always knew what to say to make her feel better. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. " Now lets go see if we can get any updates, alright?" She nodded, holding his hand as he lead the way out of the restroom.

As they made their way out Toshinori noticed that Mitsuki was no longer standing in the doorway, but was now standing next to her husband in front of them was a doctor. She was crying, nodding as the doctor spoke. They couldn't hear what the doctor was saying, but it seemed to be good news, based on the Bakugos' reactions. When Mitsuki noticed Toshi and Inko come closer she perked up, "Katsuki is out of surgery, they are going to take us back to see him soon."

"That's great, "Inko gave her friend a soft smile, though it pained her inside that she still hadn't heard anything about her own son. She turned to the doctor with a little hope in her eyes, "do you have any news on my son, Midoriya Izuku?"

The doctor looked down at the small woman, "I'm sorry mam, I do not. But I will make sure someone updates you soon."

"Thank you that's very much appreciated," she nodded to the doctor. Toshi ran his hands over her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

A nurse soon brought the Bokugo's to Katsuki's room leaving Toshinori and Inko alone waiting for any news on Izuku. They sat there quietly. Inko once again was leaning on him and began to doze off, as her adrenaline began to wear. Glad that she was finally getting some rest, he allowed his thoughts to wander. In just a few hours his world had been flipped multiple times, from finding out he was going to be a father (again), to worrying he might lose his successor, his son. As exhausted as he was from just that(along with certain activities), he couldn't imagine what Inko had been going through, from finding out she was pregnant and worrying about how he would react, worrying about telling Izuku, to worrying about Izuku himself. She's had a stressful couple of days. She is strong, he knew that, its one of the reasons he fell for her. Her strength reminded him of his late mentor, Nana. But even strong people get overwhelmed, he knew that from experience. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you." Still asleep the greenette nuzzled in his hold.

It was well past midnight before a doctor finally came out to update them. Toshinori, being the only one of the two awake, had begun to get frustrated with the waiting. Was this how his friends, not that he had many back then, felt when he had been put through all those surgeries? As soon as he saw the doctor his frustrations faltered replaced with nervousness.

He gently woke Inko, missing her warmth as she sat up setting her attention on the doctor. "How is my son, " she immediately questioned?

"My name is Sakka Tori, I work with Recovery Girl. I am in charge of your son's care until she returns," the short, brown haired doctor said, hugging a clip board to her chest. "Izuku is stable. His injuries were quite extensive. He has burns ranging from first to third degree covering much of his upper body. We went in and removed bone fragments throughout his right hand, chest cavity, and left leg. Much of his wounds should properly heal, with the assistance of Recovery Girl and a little time. His right hand ,however," the doctor paused seemingly trying to find the proper words to say, "we will just have to see how it heals, before we assume anything."

Joyful yet sad tears filled Inko's eyes and she buried her head into Toshinori's shirt. Her baby boy was alive, he was stable. But, what kind of life would he have if he lost use of his hand?

"I assume someone has spoken to you about his hands before, " the doctor asked?

Inko merely made a whimpering sound, trying to say yes. But it was Toshinori who spoke, " yes, we were told that if his hands were to sustain too much damage there would be a chance he may lose use of them forever. D-do you think that is the case now?" His voice shook as he spoke.

"We will know more when Recovery Girl arrives in the next few days. After that only time will tell," she cleared her throat, trying to hide the solemn tone in her voice. "For now lets get you back to see your son," she gave an encouraging smile, that reminded Inko of Toshinori's 'All Might' smile, which somehow calmed her.

As Inko looked at her son connected to wires and tubes she couldn't help but think of how young he looked. Even with the stubble that had started to grow on his chin along with the bruises and burns on his face, he looked like a baby to her. Her baby, his face reminded her of all the times she would hold him, rocking him to sleep as a baby. So innocent and unknowing of the horrible things around him.

Dr. Sakka cleared her throat, reaching for their attention, "He should wake up some time in the next few hours. I will be in here every few hours to check on his condition. If you need anything let one of the nurses or I know."

"Thank you," Inko said reaching for one of the doctor's hands that had a lighter grip on the clipboard she was still hugging. As her hand made contact with the doctor's, the brunettes blue eyes flashed to a pink hue, before she stepped away from the touch.

"I-its no problem, its my job after all," she blushed as she spoke. "I'll let one of the nurses know to bring you some food, as well as some ginger ale and water. You're a little dehydrated and your blood sugar is low. Other than that the baby is doing well."

Inko and Toshinori looked at her in surprise.

"Ah, sorry reflex. My quirk is Health Scan, one touch and I can tell you anything about your body, " she raised her hand that Inko had touched, as she explained.

Inko thoughts centered on Izuku as the doctor and Toshi continued to speak. If he were awake he'd want to know every little detail about Dr. Sakka's quirk. He'd probably ask her so many questions, many that the doctor herself probably couldn't even answer. She smiled sadly at the thought. She really missed his rambling at the moment.

Toshi's touch on her shoulder distracted her from her thoughts, bringing her back to the conversation.

"Is there anyway you could keep the baby a secret for now? We haven't exactly told him yet," Toshi gestured towards Izuku.

"Oh, of course, I completely understand," the doctor frantically replied. "I'll just see my way out, so you can have some privacy, " she turned to Inko, "and as I said earlier I'll let the nurses know to bring you something to eat and drink."

"Thank you," they both noded.

a/n: Finally got another chapter done. Hope you don't mind my small oc addition for this chapter. She will be a tiny part of this fanfic, but nothing major. (Thank you Flyer on the toshinko discord for the assistance on naming her quirk)


	9. ch9

Things were quiet that night, as they waited for Izuku to awaken. At some point Inko managed to fall back to sleep resting her head on Toshinori's chest, hand gripped lightly on his shirt. That is how she awoke, finding that Toshinori had also fallen asleep and it was now nearly noon. She felt the familiar flip of her stomach as she quickly moved to relieve it in the connected bathroom. As she stepped out she hear a wonderful sound to her. Izuku lay on the bed mumbling in deep concentration still unable to move he stared at the ceiling.

"Izuku you're awake, we were so worried," she said with a relived smile, moving to his side.

Inko's smile fell as she saw the tears brimming Izuku's eyes, "Izu, baby talk to me. I'm right here, it'll be ok."

"M-mom I can't move my hand," he croaked as tears flowed from his eyes.

Inko sniffed back as her own tears began to form, "I know baby. It's ok, everything will fine." She placed her hand on the side of his face, stroking the tears away with her thumb.

Toshinori, who had woken up when Inko had Inko had spoken up to Izuku, watched the two allowing them to take the moment they needed to cry, before stepping up to the pair resting a hand on Inko's back and another on Izuku's shoulder, uncertain of what he could do other than be a support.

Later as the tears had settled Dr. Sakka returned. "Good morning, I'm glad to see you're awake. You gave us quite the scare young man," she said smiling before placing her hand on his shoulder. The young doctor's eyes lit up as she learned how he was adjusting.

Izuku nodded, watching her get to work writing in his chart. "Is that your quirk," he asked, his natural curiosity getting the better of him. She smiled in return, "your mother said you would be curious about that. Yes it is," the two continued to talk about her quirk, Izuku had more questions than she knew what to do with but she was happy to answer them as it seemed to make him feel more comfortable.

Inko watched relieved to see her baby boy acting like himself again, she smiled.

"Your vitals are stable, your pains a little high, and I would like for you attempt to eat something soft if that's a possibility for you Izuku," Dr. Sakka said managing to redirect Izuku's questions. "Have you regained any movement in your hand, I know it hurts but I want to see if you can try just a tiny bit of movement."

Izuku's brows scrunched as he attempted to move his right hand, to no avail. Tears brimmed his eyes again and Inko rushed to his side trying to comfort her baby boy. Dr. Sakka nodded writing in the chart, "Its alright you just broke it yesterday it still takes time for it to heal. We will try again when Recovery girl arrives tomorrow morning. For now I'm going to give you some medicine for the pain, alright" she smiled trying to calm him, as she put small dose of pain meds on his chart.

"That's right my boy, it takes a little time after surgery before you're at your best even when Recovery girl is there to help," he too smiled though inside he was scared.

Izuku nodded feeling a little better as Dr. Sakka made her way out, " thank you Dr. Sakka and thank you All Might."

"Anytime my boy," he said continuing to smile. "Now how about I get you two some food, doctors orders," he laughed looking from Izuku to Inko rubbing circles on her back.

Izuku smiled at the word food, his stomach growled, "that would be great, thanks Sensei."

"Alright I'll be right back then," Toshi smiled at the two slipping his hand down to her hand for a moment.

Inko smiled back, taking his hand as he released. She spoke sweetly, "thank you Toshi."

Izuku looked between his mother and his departing master confused, "Toshi? I knew you and All Might had gotten close but.. Toshi?"

Inko's face flushed, "well yes we've gotten quiet close actually." She smiled nervously, thinking just how close, as she rest her hand on her stomach.

Izuku's eyes widening looking at his mother," mom.. are you and All Might.. dating?"

Inko's face burned brighter. " what I said we were," she spoke softy.

"You're dating All Might and you didn't tell me," he exclaimed! "Holy shit, my mom is dating All Might!"

"Izuku language," her face scrunched as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry mom but.. you're dating All Might the number one retired hero, my mentor, and you didn't tell me," Izuku continued to exclaim as he gestured with his good hand. "How long have you two been dating?"

Inko's face flushed, placing her hand on her face to cool it, she spoke nervously, "almost a year.."

"You've been dating him for almost a year!?"

Tears started to form in Inko's eyes slowly leaking down her face as she began to ramble, "I'm sorry, I was just so worried! I didn't want it to interfere with your school and I was so worried you might get upset. I've been so afraid to tell you. I don't want you to be mad at us."

"Mad? I mean I'm a little upset you waited so long to tell me, but I've never been more happy," he smiled at his mother, "the All Might, who I already think of as a father, is dating my mom!"

Inko laughed, wiping away her some of her tears with a tissue she grabbed, "really?"

"Yes really! All might could become my step dad! Though that would take a lot of explaining to Todoroki. But who cares All Might is dating my mom…." Izuku's words began to carry off as he started to mumble to himself.

That how Toshi found them as he returned a while later, Inko wiping still forming tears and Izuku mumbling.

"He seems to be feeling better are you alright," he asked as he set Izuku's food down on the tray in front of him before walking to stand next to Inko.

Toshinori's word got Izuku's attention, " All Might why didn't you tell me you were dating my mom!?"

Toshinori coughed from surprise before looking at Inko, " I see you told him."

"He sort of figured it out on his own," she laughed sheepishly as she finished wiping her tears.

"It wasn't hard to figure out the nick name, the touching, the looks, oh and can't forget the hicky on mom's neck," Izuku stated casually.

Both Inko and Toshi blushed at the mention of the hicky and inko covered her neck. Izuku laughed at their reactions as he began to eat, " You both seem happy and that's all I ever wanted for both of you."

Toshinori smiled at Inko bending down to kiss her softly, "very happy."

"Exremely," she giggled softly, smiling up at him. Absentmindedly she rested her hand on her stomach.

Izuku made a gagging sound, "I realize this is normal for you two, but for me it's new and a little weird."

Inko and Toshinori laughed separating as there was a knock at the door.

A nurse popped her head in smiling, she looked to Izuku, "You have a few visitors if you're feeling well enough to see them."

Izuku looked to his mom looking for her to answer. "She's asking you Izuku," Inko smiled, as she saw him still adjusting to being old enough to make his own decisions when she was around.

Izuku nodded to the nurse, "yes please."

As the nurse took her leave three teens, Inko recognized rushed in. The first being Uraraka who immediately hugged Izuku, receiving a groan of pain and a pat on the back with his left hand from Izuku. "I'm sorry," she jumped back, "we were all just so worried about you!" The second being Iida who walked in quickly behind her, "Yes, please don't scare us like that again Midoriya, it's improper to fight on school grounds without proper teacher supervision," he said adjusting his glasses. The final one being Todoroki who calmly walked in and simply nodded in agreement with the two before him.

"Im sorry I worried you," Izuku said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "I'm fine really, it's just.." he paused looking at his immobile right hand frowning for a moment, before his smile returned and he looked at his friends, "I'm fine."

Inko looked at Izuku concerned before sitting down on the small couch on the other side of the room giving the teens space to talk. "I think he will be just fine. As long as he's got his friends at his side," Toshinori spoke softly sitting down next to her. Inko smiled at his words. "How are you feeling," Toshi asked nodding down towards her stomach.

She sighed, "I swear the only thing keeping me from getting sick is the fact I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"You need to eat, dear," he said handing her the food he brought in earlier, before kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, Toshi," she pulled him down to kiss his lips softly. An action that didn't go unnoticed by a certain half red half white haired boy.

"I knew it," shouted the usually quiet Shouto Todoroki, causing everyone including the two adults to jump.

Izuku groaned, "Not this again Todoroki. I'm not All Might's secret love child. They've only been dating a year."

Inko and Toshinori, who had both heard about Todoroki's idea before, laughed a bit as the other teens began frantically asking Izuku questions.

"Wait you're mom is dating All and you didn't us," Uraraka asked before the others could.

"Well I just kinda found out myself," Izuku said rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

Inko sighed, eating a bite of her food and watched as the kids bombarded Izuku with questions, before leaning her head on Toshinori's arm.


End file.
